


Чай с олеандром

by samoilov



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Задолго до начала сна стояла некая аптека. Тихий мальчишка и доктор-иностранец вместе справлялись с болью. Только было очевидно, что они нанесут друг другу еще больше ран. Среди убийц не бывает иначе.
Relationships: Kantera/Russell Seager
Kudos: 2





	Чай с олеандром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oleander Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071765) by [imiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiriad/pseuds/imiriad). 



> Автор: "Это фик об отношениях Расселла (13/14) и Кантеры (27), и между ними будут сексуальные отношения. Я поставлю еще одно предупреждение, но будьте внимательны."
> 
> Also I personally would like to thank the author once again for this work. I've never stopped loving it for even a second throughout these years. It's become a kind of refuge of my own and I'll never forget neither the author, nor their other works about these two broken souls, nor this one. My love and all of it to you.

_"Священник и Послушница Сгорели в Церкви"._ Проснувшись наутро, Расселл встречал похожие заголовки везде, где только можно. _Упс_ , подумалось ему. _Они все же погибли._ В школу он пошел, томимый ожиданием всплывших деталей преступления. Кто-нибудь точно что-то видел. Полицейские придут его допрашивать прямо в школу или к нему домой, требуя родителей? Расселл думал об отце; как тот постоянно срывался из-за учиненных им _на этот раз_ неприятностей — кулаком или ремнем. Он надеялся на первое. 

____

— Раселл, чувак! — голос Криса. Этот громкий мальчишка опустился на стул прямо перед ним и развернулся к нему лицом. — Ты слышал, ночью пожар был? Погорела та церковь, в которую ты ходил, нет? Блин, а я только хотел туда сгонять.

__

Расселл слабо кивнул.

__

— Да. Не могу поверить, она вся сгорела, — и так быстро. Конечно, он особенно заботливо облил бензином дверь, чтобы сбежать было не так просто, но не ожидал, что пламя вспыхнет столь скоро. Как бы там ни было, брат с сестрой погибли, от церкви осталась лишь обугленная развалина, а Расселл ловил себя на том, что внутри у него так ничего и не шевельнулось. 

__

Зачесалась рука. Расселл слабо потирался об нее костяшками, что Крис заметил сразу. Кто бы что ни говорил, назвать его невнимательным язык бы не повернулся. Там, откуда Крис родом, зеваки обычно долго не живут (в лучшем случае). Расселл попытался прикрыть повязку, туго стягивавшую его руку от ладони до запястья. 

__

— Опять твой придурошный отец? — спросил Крис тихонько, так, словно это было секретом. Расселлу почти захотелось рассмеяться. Все вокруг так хорошо знали о том, что с ним происходило, что повязка на лице или руке была лишь еще одним синяком, еще одной царапиной, _вновь_ подвернутым запястьем. Никто не подозревал, что он обжегся сам, когда случайно пролил бензин на рукав куртки.

__

Расселл лишь пожал плечами в ответ, и вскоре начался урок. Копы не высовывали головы из-за двери. Не было никакого громогласного оповещения или тихого шепота о том, что его ждут в кабинете директора. Расселл думал, что в не-исполнении его молитв есть смысл. Если Бог и существовал, Расселлу бы не простили его грех. Но, видимо, все же не было никакого Бога.

__

И Расселл, стиснув зубы, направился домой. Он еще не прошел подземелье в той игре, которую три дня назад ему одолжил Крис. Может, было бы лучше, начни полиция расспрашивать его при родителях. Тогда они увидели бы всю ненависть, что в нем взрастили. Так он признался бы честно, что поджег церковь, чтобы убить людей, и что слишком часто по ночам думал о том, чтобы сделать то же самое с этой квартирой.

__

Но вечером, когда отец открыл дверь, а Расселл еще сидел перед телевизором, дело кончилось лишь пару оплеух и привычным выносом мозга. И близко ни слова о полиции. Открыв бутылку пива и щелкнув большим пальцем по пульту, отец переключил на местные новости. Он пялился на молодого, светловолосого офицера, призывавшего к сотрудничеству любых очевидцев случившегося пожара, и отвратная улыбочка уродовала его лицо.

__

Ночь была темная, безлунная, очень тихая. Расселл думал, осмелится ли кто.

__

— 

__

Через два дня, закончив с игрой, после школы Расселл пошел к Крису. Когда мать поднялась с кровати и потащилась в ванную, он вытащил из ее кошелька на тумбочке купюр, сколько поместилось в ладони. Ожог на руке жалил и чесался, как никогда, но Расселл не хотел идти в больницу. На украденные деньги он купит себе что-нибудь, чтобы было не так больно. Нужно было отдать Крису игру и, пока не стемнело, забежать в ближайшую аптеку.

__

В конечном итоге он остался на ужин.

__

Возвращаться от Криса домой по ночам было проблемно всегда, не только сегодня. Сбившись в кучку, какие-то дистрофики спорили между собой на повышенных тонах, а Расселл проклинал свою невезучесть. И хотя разобрать, о чем спор, он не смог, было очевидно: дело серьезное. Что самое ужасное, они толпились у магазина, в который Расселл надеялся зайти. Крики, еще крики, а потом — хорошо знакомый беспрестанный мордобой.

__

Таким придуркам всегда было плевать, как, где, с кем и почему. Не желая ввязываться в их дела, Расселл свернул по короткому пути к ближайшему павильону, притаившемуся в соседнем переулке. На странной зеленой вывеске красовалась непонятная надпись, а на единственном окне, держа огромную овальную монетку, развалилась фарфоровая кошка. Впрочем, без разницы, как это все выглядело: самое важное было написано на монетке большими светящимися буквами. _Открыто._

__

Колокольчик тихо зазвенел, когда Расселл прошел внутрь. Он хотел подождать здесь, пока ребята на улице не угомонятся. Помещение перед ним было заставлено стеллажами со всякими лекарствами в чашках и мешочками неясного содержания. Расселл насторожился. Это ведь не очередной притон?

__

Нахмурившись, он заглянул дальше в аптеку и заметил стойку с журналом. Но никто не приглядывал за помещением. Расселл оглядел всю комнату, но не нашел следов чьего-либо присутствия. На секунду он даже подумал, что влип куда-то похуже уличных разборок, и уже собирался уйти, пока его никто не заметил.

__

— Добро пожаловать.

__

Тихий, мелодичный голос; легкий акцент, который Расселл не мог точно определить. Повернувшись к источнику звука, он увидел, как тонкая рука раздвигает декоративные шторки из бусин, до того казавшиеся просто украшением. Вышел мужчина в одноцветном азиатском одеянии; его деревянные сандалии мягко стучали по гладкому полу. 

__

— Прошу прощения, что не поприветствовал, — широко улыбаясь, сказал мужчина. — Видите ли, я немного задремал.

__

Расселл оглядел его с любопытством. Не было похоже, чтобы он лгал, но в голове родилась куча новых вопросов, ни один из которых он не собирался озвучивать. Мужчина шагнул вперед и внимательно посмотрел на него.

__

— Так чем я могу вам услужить, молодой человек?

__

На вид ему было чуть больше двадцати, что совсем не вязялось с его старомодной речью. В начальной школе у Расселла была очень милая учительница из Китая. Крис был в нее влюблен. Как же он расстроился, когда узнал, что она не только замужем, но и воспитала двоих детей.

__

Не уверенный, что и думать об этом человеке, Расселл сделал вид, что у него был весомый повод зайти.

__

— Мне нужно что-нибудь от ожогов и синяков, — хоть травки и не вызывали в нем большого доверия, помочь с такой мелочью они бы могли. 

__

Мужчина прошелся по забитому стеллажу рукой, даже ничего не задевая длинным рукавом своего одеяния, и встал перед ним. Расселл для своего возраста вырос не сильно, и хотя мужчина был выше на несколько дюймов, казалось, он разделял его проблему. Он грациозно протянул ладонь, вынудив Расселла начать судорожно соображать, что нужно сделать. Дать денег? Руку пожать?

__

Прежде, чем он успел спросить, мужчина склонил голову к его перевязанной левой руке.

__

— Кажется, вы ранены? — ах, да. Расселл несмело протянул мужчине руку и вздрогнул, когда тот аккуратно оттянул бинт, заглядывая внутрь. Его серые глаза блеснули перед самым лицом, и он заговорил, словно пытаясь отвлечь Расселла. — Меня зовут Кантера. А кем же будете вы?

__

— Кан... тера? — повторил Расселл, безуспешно пытаясь скопировать его произношение. Кантера улыбнулся его стараниям. 

__

— Вы можете звать меня "доктор", если угодно, — что-то в нем напоминало Расселлу учителей, с которыми он общался, когда был помладше и еще не прогуливал школу. 

__

Он отвернулся из-за нахлынувшей ностальгии и пробормотал: "Я Расселл."

__

— Что же, Расселл. Похоже, Вам очень больно. Позвольте предложить лечебную смесь.

__

Он не знал, как принять столь неожиданное предложение, но руку снова охватил нестерпимый зуд, и пришлось забыть про нерешительность.

__

— ...У меня нет таких денег.

__

— О, не беспокойтесь. Новым клиентам предоставляется скидка, — уверил Кантера и так, словно на том они и порешили, позвал Расселла жестом. — Пройдемте.

__

Через штору Расселл шагнул в подсобку. У него не было никаких надежд, но это захламленное помещение даже их почему-то не оправдывало. Бесконечные шкафы, местами едва не распахнутые, тянулись вдоль стен; на них сидели то кошачьи статуэтки, то резные драконы. В одном конце комнаты пол был несколько приподнят, и посреди него находился стол. Обнаружив позади него небольшую подушку, Расселл подумал, что Кантера до его прибытия наверняка отдыхал именно здесь. Кантера провел его к столу с короткими ножками и принялся собирать по всей комнате какие-то штучки.

__

Расселл молчаливо присел на матовый пол, скользя взглядом по закрытой двери в противоположной стене. Кажется, она скрывала остальную жилплощадь. Он управлял аптекой в одиночку? Странно себя почувствовав, Расселл посмотрел на проход, через который проник сюда, и заметил, что двери не было. 

__

— А что, если кто-то зайдет?

__

Отзываясь на голос, Кантера поднял взгляд от полки и выудил небольшую ступку.

__

— В таком случае зазвенит колокольчик.

__

Каменная чашка, видимо, была последней в списке необходимого. Кантера присел напротив Расселла, но не скрестил ноги, а опустился на колени. 

__

— Мне нужно взглянуть поближе.

__

Расселл несмело задрал рукав и развязал покрасневшие бинты. Кожа больше не отекала, но в особенно сильно обожженных местах на запястье волдыри покрылись мягкой корочкой. 

__

Кантера осмотрел его ожог, нахмурился и добавил в ступку несколько сильно пахнувших трав. Он размалывал их едва не в кашу, и острый мятный запах ощущался в носу все острее, чего Кантера словно бы не замечал. Расселл молча наблюдал за ним, за тем, как он добавляет из другого мешочка семена и даже какое-то желейное масло. Хоть Расселлу казалось, что эта бледная, серо-зеленая масса уже доведена до необходимой консистенции, Кантера перемалывал ее еще с добрую минуту. Посчитав, что уже готово, он зачерпнул ее часть в маленькую плоскую чашечку и поднялся.

__

В углу комнаты находилась стойка в форме буквы "г", похожая на ту, что была в самом магазине. Но вместо терминала на ней стояли коробочки, как думал Расселл, наверное, с крекерами или печеньем, небольшая пиала с разноцветными сладостями и симпатичный голубой чайник. Кантера взял как раз его и залил чашечку кипяченой водой. Жидкость была чистая, бесцветная, но Расселл не мог сказать, какой-то лекарственный чай это был или обычная вода. Оставляя травы немного настояться, Кантера вновь присел, в этот раз позади Расселла. Он почерпнул мазь пальцами, и Расселл осторожно протянул ему руку, ожидая боли. Конечно, стало очень больно, когда Кантера принялся эту мазь наносить. Но вскоре стало только немного неприятно, а после — щекотно. Расселл сумел расслабиться. 

__

— Ваша рана весьма серьезна, — пробормотал Кантера, наконец заговаривая. В его голосе вместо упрека слышалось легкое подозрение. 

__

Было бы странно с его стороны уклоняться от разговора, и Расселл честно признался:

__

— Я случайно обжегся.

__

— Следовало сразу обратиться за медицинской помощью. Вам повезло, что не начались осложнения, — Расселл уже привык к лживо теплым словам беспокойства от взрослых, но лицо Кантеры не кривила сдавленная гримаса, а голос не сквозил осуждением. Это была лишь констатация факта, словно его совершенно не волновало, примет это Расселл близко к сердцу или нет. Почему-то стало легче.

__

— ...Вы не хотите спросить, как я это сделал? — спросил Расселл, стараясь не выглядеть удивленным.

__

Кантера поднял голову и внимательно к нему присмотрелся. Под его испытующим взглядом Расселл почувствовал себя робким маленьким ребенком. Он вновь отвернулся, впрочем, Кантера уже успел найти свои ответы.

__

— Как Вы обожглись, Расселл?

__

Его рука дернулась в хватке Кантеры. Он молчал, раздумывая над правильным ответом. Разве говорить правду было не бессмысленно? Как, впрочем, и лгать. Он открыл рот, и слова вырвались из груди, слова, что он доверил только своему дневнику:

__

— Я поджег церковь. 

__

Кантера остановился.

__

— И в это время там было два человека, — добавил Расселл, хотя вряд ли Кантера не видел новости, не слышал людей. — Оба погибли.

__

И все еще — тишина. Только биение сердца Расселла в груди. Мог ли Кантера ощутить участившийся пульс под пораженной кожей? Он спросил:

__

— Это был несчастный случай?

__

И неожиданно Расселл подумал о тех людях. Как они смеялись в церкви со своей прекрасной матерью. Он подумал о той теплой улыбке, которую так желал получить хоть раз. О черной зависти и негодовании, поднявшихся в нем тогда.

__

Если Бог существовал, он был ужасно несправедлив. Он дарил милость лишь тем, кто слепо поклонялся ему без разбора, позволял стольким людям быть счастливыми... и в то же времени оставлял других, оставлял Расселла с его ранами, его болью, его гнилью глубоко внутри. Но ведь "Он" не существовал, верно? Он бы не позволил своим дражайшим чадам умереть такой ужасной смертью. Расселл все еще помнил их истошные вопли, что провожали его до дома.

__

— ...Нет, — честно сказал он и стал ждать.

__

— Вот как, — только ответил Кантера. Словно они сейчас просто чуть отвлеклись, он продолжил там, где остановился. Его пальцы были все такие же нежные.

__

Чего он выжидал? Он не собирался уговаривать Расселла признаться? Или хотел мирно выпроводить его за дверь, а уже потом по тихой вызвать полицию? Боялся, что Расселл мог убить и его? Нет, Кантера, кажется, испытывал не это. Если бы описать попросили Расселла... это было тихое смирение. 

__

Кантера больше не задавал вопросов, а Расселл на них больше не отвечал. Закончив с лекарством, ему заменили повязку. И выглядела она куда солиднее той, что сам себе наложил Расселл. 

__

Оставшуюся мазь Кантера выложил на плотный кусок пергамента и перевязал тонкой лентой. Предложил, тот взял и выслушал все инструкции.

__

— Смешайте часть мази с горячей водой и наносите, как я, в течение трех дней. Вам должно стать намного легче.

__

Расселл кивнул. Вынул из кармана как попало сложенные бумажные деньги и пересчитал.

__

— Хватит... пятнадцати долларов? — спросил он. Как ему казалось, совсем не хватит, не врачу уж точно. Но, хоть Кантера и просил называть его "доктор", Расселл слабо ему верил, а еще не представлял, насколько дороже должны быть его травки в сравнении с нормальными лекарствами.

__

Кантера вытащил у него из рук десятку.

__

— Остановимся на этом. Я ведь сделал Вам скидку, помните?

__

Десять долларов — это уж слишком дешево. Подозрительно дешево. Ах, да, подумал Расселл. Кантера все же позвонит в полицию. Что ж, а чего еще ждать, когда болтаешь всякое. Может, он на самом деле этого и хотел. Чтобы его схватили, поймали, осудили. Чтобы хоть что-то _изменилось_. Пожар потух уж три дня назад, а за ним еще никто не пришел, никто не искал ответов.

__

— Спасибо... доктор, — Расселл спрятал мешочек в карман и поднялся.

__

Он шел по коридору к главному помещению — Кантера его окликнул.

__

— Ах, кажется, я позабыл дать вам это.

__

Дать ему что? Расселл растерянно оглянулся и увидел рядом Кантеру с крохотной баночкой золотистого геля в руках.

__

— Вы ведь говорили, вам нужно? — Кантера отвернул крышку и коснулся геля большим пальцем. Прежде, чем Расселл среагировал на то, как он близко — поднял руку к его лицу. Пройдясь мазком по чужой скуле, он поспешил объясниться. — От синяков.

__

Расселл коротко вздохнул; внутренности сжались от стыда. Он сегодня специально так зачесывался, чтобы никто не увидел следов отца и не смотрел с жалостью... А его раскусили.

__

Кантера убрал руку и посмотрел на Расселла пристально.

__

— Мне спросить, как это произошло?

__

— Нет, — голос Расселла прозвучал тверже, чем он хотел. Глаза Кантеры слабо расширились, и он, к удивлению Расселла, хохотнул.

__

— Как скажете, не буду, — закрыв баночку с гелем, он передал ее Расселлу. — Пользуйтесь, как понадобится, раз-два в день. Он поможет снять воспаление.

__

Хоть он и не просил денег, Расселл полез в карман за оставшимися пятью долларами. Кантера взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.

__

— Если желаете мне отплатить, — только и сказал он, — я был бы рад собеседнику... Иначе же я легко засну посреди белого дня, хохох.

__

Расселл не мог понять, что вообще происходило в голове Кантеры. Он не расслышал про пожар? Или... он не боялся и не беспокоился.... потому что просто не поверил ему? Эта догадка расстраивала Расселла сильнее всего.

__

— То, что я тогда сказал... это правда, — тень горечи послышалась в его голосе. Не то чтобы эти слова что-то изменили бы, если Кантера уже уверен, что он все выдумал.

__

— Мм? Разве же я говорил обратное? — Кантера долго всматривался в его лицо и, казалось, действительно что-то замечал. Люди постоянно жаловались на то, каким Расселл был безэмоциональным и холодным, так каким образом Кантера мог что-то выловить в выражении его лица? Каждое его слово сбивало с толку все больше. — Я верю тебе, Расселл, — добавил он. — Так что возвращайся, а я составлю тебе компанию.

__

Расселл смотрел на него в упор, но улыбка не сходила с лица Кантеры. Каким странным человеком был доктор. Столь странным, что это даже интриговало. Коротко кивнув, Расселл развернулся и вышел из магазина. За дверями его накрыло простыней мрака, тускло разрываемой лишь неоновыми вывесками и мигающими фонарами. Смрад мусора и отходов совершенно вытеснил остаточный аромат лечебных трав. Он словно шагнул в другой мир. Расселл все же оглянулся посмотреть, на месте ли магазин, не почудился ли ему.

__

Отметив про себя это место, он направился домой в тишине.

__

—

__

За следующие несколько дней Расселл сворачивал в один конкретный переулок уже по меньшей мере трижды. Ноги приводили его туда сами, а голова придумывала самые глупые отговорки. Внутри у него поселилось навязчивое чувство, заставлявшее каждый раз останавливаться, чтобы хоть в окно заглянуть. Доктор смотрел на него, говорил с ним совсем не так, как остальные, и странность эта вела Расселла как мотылька на огонь. Он хотел в этом разобраться, хотел привыкнуть. Как бы он ни пытался подавить это чувство, отрицать было бессмысленно: ему хотелось вернуться.

__

На седьмой день — проходя уже четвертый раз — Расселл обнаружил себя перед дверью смотрящим в окно на качающегося котика. Волной разочарования к нему пришло осознание, что монетка не светилась. Не потому что стояло солнце. Табличка была перевернута, а аптека — закрыта.

__

Расселлу не забыть, каково это: найти единственный островок спокойствия в этом душном мире.  
Островок, растворившийся, как дым. Он понурил голову. Вспомнилась мать со своими криками: он разрушил ее жизнь, он вообще не должен был рождаться. Может быть, он и правда уничтожает все, к чему прикоснется — а это просто еще один намек от Вселенной.

__

Когда он уже собирался уйти, скрипнула дверь и в проем выглянул серый глаз. Открыв пошире, Кантера показался весь.

__

— Я так и подумал, что это ты, Расселл, — сказал он, будто бы ждал его. — Не зайдешь ли?

__

Расселл смотрел за него, на саму аптеку, вполне живую и рабочую. Вдохнув носом терпкий аромат трав, шагнул навстречу, пересекая порог. Если доктор сам приводит беды в дом, кто он такой, чтобы его останавливать?

__

Кантера запер за ним м прошуршал рядом. Расселл петлял меж шкафов следом и громко ушибся об один из угловых. Обернувшись на звук, Кантера успокаивающе ему улыбнулся. Расселл смутился сильнее, чем от самого удара.

__

— Не желаешь чаю? — спросил Кантера, ныряя с головой в следующую комнату. — Я как раз собирался поставить чайник, вот и ты пришел. И прошу прощения, тут немного не убрано. 

__

Расселл пожал плечами и осмотрел зал. Кроме тусклого света и открытой коробки у кассы, ничего и не поменялось. Впрочем, в подсобке царил настоящий бардак.

__

Среди пакетов и конвертов повсюду валялись коробки, забитые банками-склянками и другими коробками. Развернуться на этой свалке можно было по-разному, например, пройдя прямо к столу. Можно было добраться до двери в жилое помещение, сегодня уже распахнутой; впрочем, пройдя мимо, Расселл смог разглядеть только кухню. Даже на столе теснились чашечки и горшочки. Кантера аккуратно отодвинул их в сторону, освобождая для себя и Расселла место.

__

Расселл присел, и Кантера принялся за чай у своей стойки.

__

— Так что привело вас сюда сегодня, юноша? — Расселл наблюдал, как Кантера пересыпал чай из баночки в чайник — уже другой, заметил он — и заливал листья горячей водой. Подняв голову, он взглянул на Расселла. — Вижу, твоей руке уже гораздо лучше. 

__

Вспомнив о ней, Расселл и сам обратил внимание. Он уже не заморачивался с перевязками. Хоть у запястья кожа еще зажила не совсем, ожог казался совсем легким. Да и боль стало куда проще не замечать.

__

— ...То ваше лекарство сработало лучше, чем я думал, — пробормотал Расселл. — Я просто хотел вас поблагодарить, доктор.

__

— Хохох, — этим своим странным смехом посмеялся Кантера. — Ну, что же, мне сегодня как раз пригодилась бы помощь.

__

— А чем вы заняты? — спросил Расселл. На секунду он вспомнил о черноволосом дилере, который жил недалеко от Криса. Порой он отправлял их за сигаретами в ларек за углом и даже разрешал оставить себе мелочь. Всякий раз, как Расселл заглядывал к нему в гостиную, там все было забито коробками и пакетами, а рядом сидели молодые парни и фасовали наркоту. Расселл, конечно, уж больше не сомневался в лекарствах Кантеры, но не мог исключать возможного факта приторговывания чем-то чуть менее законным. 

__

Услышав лязг чайника, Расселл вновь обратил внимание на Кантеру: тот заботливо разливал светлый чай в две фарфоровых чашки. 

__

— Провожу ревизию по товару и оформляю постоянным клиентам доставку, — ответил он. Вот зачем конверты; наверное потому и Кантера был занят, хоть Расселл больше никого никогда здесь не видел.

__

Кантера принес чай и вновь присел на собственные ноги. Сильно удобной такая поза Расселлу не казалась, но, наверное, учитывая, во что Кантера был одет... Расселл посмотрел в свою чашку и удивился тому, какой прозрачно-зеленый был чай.

__

— Ах, ты, наверное, привык к черному чаю? — спросил Кантера. — На моей родине куда чаще пьют зеленый. У него совершенно другой вкус... Прошу, попробуй.

__

Расселл поднес чашку к губам. И, наверное, совсем скривился: улыбка Кантеры сменилась слегка хмурым видом.

__

— Слишком горько? Ты ведь еще так юн... — прикоснувшись пальцами к подбородку, он обернулся через плечо. — У меня есть и другие сорта, может, хочешь попробовать? Вкус будет помягче, да и...

__

Расселл покачал головой и отпил еще. Чай казался даже солоноватым, в отличие от переслащенного и со льдом, который мать хранила в холодильнике. 

__

— Не нужно. Я просто... не привык.

__

В ответ Кантера вновь улыбнулся. Выглядел он до подозрительного расслабленным и даже сказал: "Тогда хорошо."

__

"Странно", — подумал Расселл.

__

— Должен признаться... — начал Кантера. — Когда я был ребенком, мне совершенно не нравился зеленый чай, а дедушка заставлял меня его пить, — неожиданно он вздрогнул, но столь быстро пришел в себя, что Расселл почти не обратил внимания. Кантера беззвучно отпивал из своей чашки, собираясь с мыслями перед тем, как продолжить. — Всему, что я знаю о лекарственных травах, меня научил он. Он был невероятно умен, настоящий мастер своего дела.

__

"Был". Расселл не удивился. Он куда младше, и даже у него бабушка умерла так давно, что и помнил он ее только по фотографиям.

__

— Это ваша семейная аптека? — спросил он. 

__

Столь откровенный вопрос так поразил Кантеру, что он едва не поперхнулся. Вернув себе лицо, он хохотнул.

__

— Боже, боже, нет. Мой дедушка бы ни за что на свете не уехал из страны. Он ее любил. Да и если бы он узнал, что однажды уеду я, да еще столь далеко... — Кантера поджал губы и закончил совсем не весело: — Пожалуй, мы бы серьезно повздорили.

__

Тут Расселлу стало интересно.

__

— А как там? Ну, у вас на родине?

__

— Потрясающе красиво и спокойно. Лавка моего дедушки стояла в маленькой горной деревеньке, — Кантера смотрел куда-то вдаль, будто пытался разглядеть место из своих воспоминаний. — Помнится, я долго думал, зачем же он сбежал так далеко от людей, но горы — родной дом для множества растений. И хоть путь до нас был весьма неблизкий, к нам приходили отовсюду. Да, дедушку знали многие, — в голосе Кантеры слышались тоска и любовь.

__

И все же по какой-то причине он оставил то прекрасное место. Оставил горы, столь подходящие его ремеслу, ради этого проклятого болота. Оставил наследие своего деда ради одинокой лавочки в потемках. Зачем же, думалось Расселлу, хоть это и было очевидно. Зачем ему прятать собственный дневник в ванной, в тот ящик, куда родители никогда не заглянут? Чтобы его никто никогда не нашел. Но ему все еще был интересен ответ. 

__

— Если вам там так нравилось, почему вы уехали? 

__

Крепко стиснув в пальцах чашку, Кантера посмотрел на нее. Он долго молчал, и Расселл уже подумал, что они сменят тему. Но Кантера заговорил.

__

— Я боялся, — сказал он. — Я знал, что не смогу там долго оставаться после того, что сотворил. Я сбежал, преследуемый страхом и виной.

__

И Расселл мгновенно понял. Кантера продолжал. 

__

— Дедушка... был мудрым и гордым, пока его не начала пожирать болезнь, — он вновь улыбнулся, и улыбка эта была полна горечи. — В один момент перестали помогать лекарства. Я должен был положить конец его страданиям, — Кантера поднял голову. Улыбка не смягчала того, какие темные у него были глаза. — И я убил его.

__

Кроме самого себя, Расселл до этого не знал ни одного убийцы.

__

— Почему вы мне это рассказываете? — спросил он, внезапно ощутив неудобство. Так ли доктор себя чувствовал на той неделе?

__

— Ну, — Кантера встретился с ним взглядом. — А почему рассказал ты? — он вроде уходил от вопроса, но Расселлу казалось, что ему действительно интересно.

__

Поискав ответ внутри, он смог только сказать:

__

— Я просто... наверное, хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, что я сделал.

__

Расследование еще так и не продвинулось, и Расселл смешано себя чувствовал.

__

Подняв чашку, Кантера осушил ее одним большим глотком.

__

— Разве этого не достаточно?

__

Расселл подумал об этом. Логично ли это, рационально — какие бы на то ни были причины, это произошло. Кантера рассказал, потому что хотел, и не было смысла копать глубже. Он медленно кивнул. 

__

— Что же, — одним хлопком в ладони Кантера развеял между ними эту атмосферу. — Нам стоит разобраться с делами, покуда не стемнело, — осмотрев комнату, он что-то пометил пальцем в своем мысленном списке. — Расселл. Не мог бы ты подписать конверты и посылки? Боюсь, мой почерк оставляет желать лучшего. 

__

Расселл без проблем согласился, хотя глубоко внутри посчитал, что Кантера преувеличивал. Доктора и правда пишут словно на другом языке, но Кантера был не похож ни на одного из них. Он спокойно говорил, неспешно передвигался, и Расселл был почти уверен, что и почерк у него аккуратный. 

__

Его мнение изменилось, когда Кантера вынес образцы.

__


End file.
